They were in love
by TreeHillGirll
Summary: They were in love. They were in trouble. They were over. Then they were enemies. Then there was hatred. Then there was truth. Then there was healing. Puck/Rachel with Rachel/Santana friendship


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Puck and Rachel would be together and Santana and Rachel would be friends.

_

* * *

_

"Stop it" she scolded him. She was lying on her stomach on her bed legs in the air as she tried to do her history homework.

_He ignored her request and continued tracing his fingers along her back in under her shirt making sure to lightly brush over the parts of her sides he knew were ticklish._

_She sighed "How am I supposed to do my homework with you distracting me" she questioned looking over her shoulder at where he was sitting near the end of her bed_

_"Simple" he said moving so he was practically laying on top of her, he moved his lips near her ear and said "You don't do your homework"_

_She rolled onto her back and he put both arms on either side and looked down at her "You know your the only person who can persuade me to give up on my studies and you use that to your advantage"_

_He smirked and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips "I love you Rach"_

_"I love you to Noah"_

* * *

It's her first day of her Junior year. She should probley be more excited then what she is, but really she just gets more dissapointed by the minute as she walks into the halls of Makinley High and everyones talking to their friends about their summer. She's only ever felt this alone one other time in her life. Honestly she doesn't need a lot of friends in fact it's never been that much of a bother to her before. But before she had him and now that she doesn't she finds herself lacking company.

She walks to her locker which is besides Santanas. Which has proved itself inconvienant when the latin cheerio finds herself wanting to cause trouble. Thankfully Santana is located down the hall at Britanys locker.

As she turns around shes met with a slushie facial, when she taste the grape flavor {her favorite) she doesn't even have to look up to know who threw it. She does anyways and her heart clenches when she sees his cocky grin as he strolls past

_"It's always gonna be you and me Babe"_

* * *

In English class luck just doesn't seem to be on her side today. She's paired with Santana for a project. Santana makes her way over and eyes her distastefully

"Okay Berry, when we going to do this thing" She asks her

"We can get together after school at my house" Rachel suggests

Santana shrugs and they agree to meet at Rachels house at 4:30 when Santana has finished Cheerio practice.

When class ends and she's gathering her books she can't help but notice him. He's sitting in a desk by the back flirting with a blonde haired cheerio that she knows has a reputation for putting out.

He catches her looking before she can turn away and he smirks and places his hand on the blondes leg. The blonde thinks hes doing it for her benefit and smiles. But she knows the truth and it stings more then it should by now.

_"I love your legs. I think there one of my favorite qualitys of your body"_

* * *

Santana shows up at her house while shes working out her frusterations through yoga. She answers the door and the girl brushes past her into the house, looking around

"Nice place Berry"

"Uhh thanks"

She leads them upstaires to her bedroom and sits on the bed opening her text book

"Okay we have to pick a poem and answer all the questions on it, have you got any ideas" She asks Santana who has taken a place in her computer chair

Honestly, she doesn't think Santanas stupid, she just didn't expect the girl to be prepared to actually take this thing seriously. She's shocked when Santana really does have an idea

Santana picks a passage taken from the book 'the waves' by virginia woolf

**I shall wear necklaces and a white dress without sleeves at night. There will  
be parties in brilliant rooms; and one man will single me out and will tell me  
what he has told no other person.  
He will like me better than Susan or Rhoda.  
He will find in me some quality, some peculiar thing.  
But I shall not let myself be attached to one person only.  
I do not want to be fixed, to be pinioned.  
I tremble, I quiver, like the leaf in the hedge,  
as I sit dangling my feet, on the edge of the bed, with a new day to break open.  
I have fifty years, I have sixty years to spend. I have not yet broken into my hoard.  
This is the beginning.**

As she reads the passage Santana has chossen, she feels something inside her snap and she excuses herself from the room saying she needs to go to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom she sits on the floor and pulls her knees into the chest and wraps her arms around them

_" '... one man will single me out and will tell me what he has told no other person' it kind of reminds me of us Rach"_

* * *

After she has collected herself she goes back to the room only to find Santana going through her things. Before she has time to react Santana is holding a picture that she found in a box. Not just any box it's her box of him.

"What's this about" Santana asks her curiously

Rachels quickly takes the picture of Santanas hands

It's the one she's always loved of them. Their lying on her bed and she has the camera above them, they have the sheets pulled up to their chest and you can tell they arent wearing clothes under neath. She's smiling a big goofy grin and he's nuzzled into her neck.

"It's nothing, it's stupid" She hastily tells Santana putting the picture back in the box

Santana raises an eyebrow "Really Berry, because it didn't look like nothing"

She wonders what to say next, what to do. She's never had close friends, or people over really so she's never had to encounter this situation since he walked out of her life.

She decides on a response and tells Santana "Everyone has a past Santana, even me"

Santana eyes her suspiciously but thankfully lets it go.

_"I want to be your past present and future"_

She'd laugh at the irony if she found it remotely funny

* * *

Some days when shes lying in bed looking at old pictures she wonders what her life would be like if things had worked out differently.

They both made some mistakes, but she can't help but feel he made the biggest one of all.

Two days after the incident with Santana she's walking to the choir room, she happens across him with another cheerio backed up against the locker and as she passes she hears him say

"Yea it's just this tree house I worked on with my father when I was a kid, it's way off in the woods but i'll take you there sometime if you want"

She bypasses the choir room making a dash for the bathroom. It's becoming hard to breathe and she manages to make her way into a stall and stays there until Glee, skipping out on her last two classes. As she sits there the same conversation is playing over and over in her head

_"So have you taken finn out here yet"_

_"Nah, Finns my bro and everything but your my girl, and this is our place it's special its like our vacation from the world, our own little spot to just be us"_

Now she thnks its his own special spot to just fuck around erasing memories that she wishes she could forget.

* * *

Shes late to Glee, and while she's trying to compose herself she hears the bathroom door open and someone enter.

"Okay Berry, I know your in here I saw you rush in two hours ago, are you coming to Glee or what"

Somehow for whatever reason she's not surprised it's Santana who finds her in this situation

She slowly opens the stall door and makes her way over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face

"Jesus Berry you look fucked up"

She glares at Santana "Thanks"

The latin girl sighs "Sorry, i'm working on the whole bitch thing, what I mean is are you okay"

Rachel shrugs "Doesn't really matter anymore does it"

Santana walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder "So were not friends or anything not really, but if you ever need someone to talk to im like here okay"

_"Why the fuck would somebody go see a therapist"_

_"Sometimes people need someone to talk to"_

_"Well you always have me baby so you don't need to worry about that therapist shit"_

* * *

It's wierd. Like really messed up wierd but suddenly her and Santana are friends. Everyones shocked including him. The two girls begin spending all their time with each other. Shopping trips, sleepovers doesn't matter what they do their just glued to each other.

She sees him watching one day and by the look on his face she knows he's wondering if Santana knows about them. She shakes her head telling him all he needs to know and he looks away walking off.

One night Santana is sleeping over Rachels. The two girls are lying in bed when Santana looks over at her

"I know theres got to be a good reason why you havn't told me about that picture I found, but your my best friend Rach and I want you to be able to open up to me"

Her heart swells at Santanas words, it's the first time Santanas called her, her best friend.

"Eventually San, and by the way your my best friend as well"

She sleeps better that night then she has in a long time, until his voice is back in her mind

_"Rach baby, you know your my best friend right"_

* * *

She knows Santana better then anyone, so she knows Santana has some assumptions about the two of them and their past. As shes walking to the choir room she sees Noah and Santana walk past each other in the hall, she inhale sharpley as Santana shoves into him as she passes.

The look he gives her says he thinks she told Santana about their past. She doesn't do anything expect grab Santanas hand squeezes greatfully for having such a good best friend and allows Santana to drag her down the hall.

* * *

It all explodes in Glee one day, it's big and messy.

It starts out simply enough, she's walking into the choir room and notices only Quinn, Finn, Mercedes and Kurt are there yet. She's only just entered the room when she feels someone grab her arm and whip her around.

His all to familiar eyes are on her.

"You told Satan about us' he hisses

She wrenches her arm away and says harshly "No I didn't, and don't call her that"

He doesn't believe her "Then how come everytime i'm near her she has a nasty comment to throw my way, or even glare to give me"

"Maybe because she thinks your an asshole" She turns back around and only makes it to the middle of the room when he says to her loud enough for everyone in the room to hear

"Don't try to make me out to be the bad guy here Rachel"

The rest in the room are confused by what he means. Everyones silent as the rest of Glee club shows up

Santana is suddenly by her side "What is going on here"

"Nothing thats any of your business" Noah tells Santana

"Do not take to her like that" Rachel snaps

"Whatever, you want to make me out to be the only problem then fine go ahead but we both know I wasn't the only one at fault you just can't admit it to yourself"

"Oh really, because I remember calling your house everyday for two weeks, I remember leaving countless messages on your phone that were never returned, In fact I wasn't the one who didn't speak to you for six months afterwards"

Now everyones more confused then ever

_"Hey Noah it's me, call me back please i'm freaking out"_

_"Noah I understand your probley scared but we can be scared together"_

_"Okay this is just getting stupid call me back"_

_"Your an asshole you know that"_

_"This is the last message i'm going to leave, you don't have to worry I saw the doctor today so you can go fuck yourself"_

"I was scared all right" he admitted

She laughed humourlessly "Oh right you were scared, and I wasn't. I was fourteen Noah I wanted a child about as much as you did"

She heard whisperes and gasps around the room. Guess the cat was out of the bag

"Can somebody please explain what's going on" Quinn questioned

"Let me give you some advice Quinn, when your boyfriend tells you how much he loves you and is always going to be there for you, it apparently doesn't include pregnancy scares" she glares at him

Finn looks at Noah "I've been your best friend forever man, when were you with Rachel"

She eyes him, dares him to lie right now. Luckily for him (or her, she's not sure) he fesses up "Rachel and I were together for all of Freshman year"

"Yeah we were in "love" right honey, until I missed my period and we thought I was pregnant, suddenly Noah was nowhere to be found, three weeks later I got my period but it took six months for him to even talk to me and even then it was to return my things and tell me it was over" tears started to fill up her eyes "God you didn't even want to talk about it just like that you ended things"

Santana grabbed her hand and glared at Him "Come on Rach" she pulled Rachel out of the room of shocked glee members.

* * *

The two best friends were sitting in Rachels bed with tubs of ice cream.

"So how was the sex" Santana asks clearing the silence

She looked at her for a minute before bursting into laughter. This was why Santana was her best friend,where as nobody knew what to say to her Santana did. Always.

"I loved him ya know, I still do. We had so many plans and one stupid moment ruined it"

"Hey it's okay Rach, you can still love him and be mad at him, it doesn't make you any less of a person"

There was a knock on the bedroom door as the last person either girl wanted to see walked in

"I need to speak to Rachel" he told them quietly

Santana was about to protest when Rachel put her hand on her shoulder "It's okay"

Santana glared before leaving the room

"What do you want" she asked him. Todays events had exhausted her.

"I need to tell you something" he sat on the bed and handed her a picture "This is my father and his new family, he sent it to me the week of your pregnancy scare, it was bad timing and I couldn't handle it all so I avoided you and the longer I did the harder it was to go back"

"I was scared and you made me go through it alone"

She doesn't know when she started crying but suddenly she is, and he wraps his arms around her. She can't help but feel he's holding on to her for dear life.

"God i'm so sorry Rach, i'm so sorry baby I love you so much" He whispers into her hair "So sorry"

* * *

They've come to a mutual understanding, she's still hurt but for the most part she's forgiven him. Santana says she's a much better person then herself because she never would have forgiven him.

Her and Santana are getting ready for a party one night when Santana finds a letter in under her bed. It's one Noah had sent her when he had been gone to his grandmothers for a month with his mother.

While Rachels in the shower Santana reads it

_Dear Rach  
This is probley the most boring few weeks of my life. But the bordom doesn't compare to the fact that I miss you more and more everyday. I can't wait to get home and see you. My mom jokes and says we should have brought you with us, says I would be less depressing to be around. She's right tho. I feel like such a pansy ass to admit it but i'm only really happy when I can be with you, I can't even sleep right without you next to me. I love you more then anything in this world Rach, remember that always.  
Love Noah_

Santanas heart breaks a little realising how much love they shared, and how in love they still are.

* * *

At the party she notices him with Finn. He looks bored. As much as she hates it she actually feels relieved to see he's not flirting with any cheerio. It seems everyone has heard about the two of them by now, everywhere she turns people are pointing and whispering

Santana whispers in her ear "Don't let them get to you, their all stupid"

Their in the kitchen when they hear a conversation between him and another football player

"So I heard you almost knocked up Berry, was she good enough in the sack to be worth it"

Next thing they know the football players on the floor with him on top throwing punches

She knows him, and when his eyes lock with hers she knows this is his way of saying he's taking a stand.

For them

* * *

She doesn't know how to feel. She wants to forgive him she does, she misses him everyday. But a part of her feels if she does that it's fucked up, what he did to her it was shitty like really shitty. She tells all this to Santana, and she feels so relieved that she has her best friend to talk to about this.

"Ya know I love you right" Santana says, she nods "But come on you and I both know Pucks not just another ex, you still love him and most people are going to think your stupid for taking him back, but i'm here you have me and if taking him back will make you happy then i'll beat up anybody who gives you hell"

She hugs Santana and thanks her for being the one person in the world she can truely trust not to break her heart.

She shows up at his house when she knows his mother is at work. Yeah she still knows his mothers schedule.

* * *

He opens the door and is shocked to see her there, she pushes past him into the house and when he shuts the door she kisses him, he automatically puts his arms around her waist and when they pull apart she rests her forhead against his

"I forgive you"

Obviously people stare as they walk down the hall hand in hand. But she just doesn't care, she has Noah on one side and Santana on the other and it's all she'll ever need

_"I love you, forever and always"_


End file.
